The Chronicles Of Shawn: Dragon Slayer
by Raven The Master Of Darkness
Summary: As a dark force threatens the mob kingdom, Shawn is choosen to help the lone princesses take back their kingdom.


Hello. It's me, Raven. I'm back with a new story that you can call a remake of 'The Side We've Never Seen'. There has been a few things that were changed, like the character, but one thing's for sure. I'm keeping Endra's words of wisdom, just not right now. Heh. Plus I've also need your help as readers. I'll talk more about that at the end of the story, but for now, enjoy and rate. Glad to be back.

"Darkness is everywhere. Even if you're not looking." - Sky

It was a dark day in the end. Darker than usual, and End, the ruler of the end and endermen alike, was worried. He called

uponed his daughters, Endra and Andr. "Yes? What is it father?" Endra asked, confused.

"It seems that something is coming and I want you and your sister to leave." End said, looking into the distance.

"Wait, what? You want us to leave our home?" Andr shouted. Being the toughest of the sisters, she wasn't willing to give up her home because of what her father says. But End gave her a stern look that stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't care what you think, I just want you out of here." He said, growling at Andr. She muttered and walked off. Endra was about to follow when End stopped her. "Endra, my darling, I want you to remember what I've taught you. Please protect your sister from any trouble."

"Yes father." Endra said, taking off again. End summoned a portal to the over-world and watched as his two daughters stepped

through. He closed the portal as a dark cloud formed off the edge of the island. It move towards End, anything that passed

through it died as if they were suffocated. It stopped in front of End and started to take the form of a dragon. End watched as the cloud shaped itself into a familiar shape. Soon the clouds disappeared, revealing a dragon the same size as End himself.

"Long time, no see, little bro." The dragon said in a deep voice, grinning. "I see that you sent your children away."

"You leave them out of this!" End shouted, swiping at the dragon. His claws went through the figure as it smiled even bigger.

"I don't care about them. They're small compared to me. I'm after you. brother." The dragon said, floating around End. "You see, I've been visiting all of the rulers of the mob kingdom and, let's just say that they're stepping down. You're the last one. Once I'm done with you, this world will belong to me."

"Why? Why are you doing this? We were your family."

"DO FAMILY THROW EACH OTHER INTO BANISHMENT FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE?! No! I'm just simply returning the favor to everyone. But I must say this from the bottom of my heart that I'm dearly sorry. As sorry as you were when you threw me into the dark. Oh wait, you weren't sorry!"

"Look brother, I know what we did was a terrible thing to do and I'm truly sorry." End said.

"Of course you are. Because I'm the greater force here. You see, being in the dark has taught me a few things. One of them is that there are no friends or family in this world. It's just you. It's just me. And that taught me that you aren't family. Meaning I can do this!" The dragon said, stabbing his claws into the heart of End. "I'm sorry, brother. But this is how it is to be." He disappeared, leaving the lifeless body of End laying on the floor. "Now there's nothing that will stand in my way, for my name is and will always be Shade, the master of darkness!" was the last thing to be heard across Minecraftia.

1 Month Later

Shawn's POV

I was collecting supplies from the villagers and minecraftians that lived in Great Wood Village. Trading his set of meats for iron, the fellow minecraftian said good day to me and left in a huff. I was low on food, so it had seem like a good choice at the time. Retracing my steps, I found my way back to the front gate, ready to leave.

"Wait dear boy!" A shout came from behind. I turned and saw one of the village lady rushing towards me. "Don't leave without this, Shawn." That's my name. 18 year old Shawn Hexxit. I live in a house that's quite a distance away from the village with my two good friends. I stand about 6'7" off the floor wearing a black vest, dark blue shirt under, dark gray jeans, a black beanie with purple eyes that look like a enderman and my special scale gloves. Tell you about them later. Anyway, the lady of the village ran up to me with something in her arms. "Here. Take this." She handed me sword that I've never seen before. It was pattered like a circuit board you see inside computers. "You're father made it before he left. He told me to give it to you when you reach the right age." My father was a inventor. He made things nobody has ever seen. But he vanished when I was only 10, leaving me in the hands of the good villagers in Great Wood Village. Which is why when she gave me a creation of my father's, my eyes swelled up with tears.

"Thank you... So much." I said to her, wiping away the tears. I walked on the path that lead towards my home, turning around on top of the hill to look at the village one last time. Sadly, it would be the last time I would ever see it again.

I was walking home as the sun started to set. That didn't worry me as most of the mobs mistake me as an endermen. Every once in a while, something would pop up and chase me, but I would always knock them down and break them with my sword. Soon, though, my sword broke and I didn't bring a spare. Not only that, but it shattered while I was fighting a creeper. I tried to pull out the sword my father made, but the creeper blew up in my face. I was sent sprawling across the ground, my sword flying through the air. I heard a THUNK as my sword was wedged into a tree. "Aw great." I moaned. I studied the problem and grabbed the handle, using a tight grip, I pulled with all my might, but the sword didn't budge. I was about to try again when I heard the clattering of bones nearby. I looked around and saw nothing, but when I turned back to the tree, there was a skeleton standing right in front of me. I jumped back, surprised, then heard more sounds. I turned again and saw not only a creeper, but also a enderman and a spider walking out of the trees. I turned and ran, forgetting about my sword. I kept running, only stopping to catch my breath. Then I saw them again, but this time, I noticed something different about them from the other mobs I've seen. The skeleton didn't have a bow, the creeper was frightened, the enderman was staring at me, but not attacking, and the spider wasn't jumping all around. But I noticed that the house was not that far away. I made a run for it, but something stopped me short. I fell over, regain my senses and tried to find what I ran into, but I kinda wish I didn't, cause when I looked up, I found myself staring into the eyes of the ender-dragon. I shot up and tried to make a run for it, but the other mobs were blocking my way. 'This is my worst nightmare come true!' I though to myself. The mobs moved closer, pinning me to the dragon. I started to please to god in my head to NOT kill me when I felt something sharp poke through my skin. Suddenly, everything became blurry. All of my senses became dull. Everything was going black as a voice spoke to me in my head.

'Don't struggle. Just calm down. You will do everything I say. You are now my slave. Forever.' Then everything just went black.

So now that's outta the way, here's my problem: I needed more people for my story and I'm asking you as the reader to give me some. I would be grateful if you did. Send them to me through a PM or a review. Also follow this guide to ensure all needed info:

Name

Age (17 or older)

Gender

Physical features (Eye color, hair, exc.)

Clothes worn

Personality (How they act)

Likes & Dislikes

Weapon(s)

Short summary of childhood (ONLY to the age of 16 or younger)

If you can get them in ASAP that would be great. I'll choose my favorite four, but might add more later on. That is all.


End file.
